


oh... she’s a he!

by itsnotizzy



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotizzy/pseuds/itsnotizzy
Summary: the guys are trying to find a guitarist and who knows what will happen if they do ;)
Relationships: Slash/Axl Rose, Steven Adler/Duff McKagan
Kudos: 9





	oh... she’s a he!

**Author's Note:**

> hey so like it's my first oneshot ever in english since it's not my mother language (sorry for the grammar lmao i warned y'all)  
> tw: mentions of drugs, abuse, rape oh and bad writing

The hot July sun woke me up from my short midday nap, but sadly God had other plans for my day. 

„Why are you sleeping fucker?" My mother yelled into my ear. 

„You have to do your homework, maybe you'll be less stupid." She added. 

Her and dad were abusive since I was born. I didn't have that much time to think about that because she started to beat me up. 

I could easily make her stop n' all but then she would tell dad and he would beat the living shit out of me. Then they'd probably go through my stuff. I never had privacy. 

Good thing they don't know about my secret spot to hide all my stuff including: polaroids, a gun, a knife, some drugs, and of course my notebook. My notebook was honestly all i cared about. I wrote all my song ideas there. 

I'd love to be a rockstar someday. It's always been my number one dream. I also love listening to rock but my parents don't really support that. I want to have my own band someday - me and Izzy are working on that.

***

I need to run away from Indiana. Maybe tomorrow, maybe in two years. I don't really know but I need to do it. I don't really care about graduation n' all. Most of the time I cheat (A/N: mood) on all the tests so my grades don't define my knowledge. Almost always Izzy helps me cheat. 

He's way smarter than me. When he can't help me i usually look in the book for answers since all the teachers are old and blind as fuck. No one my age wants to stay in Lafayette. There's nothing to do in this shithole. 

All we have is a record store, a cafè and a fair every weekend. Teens usually listen to music in the store or sit in the cafè, but all I do is sit in my room and write songs because my fucking parents don't even let me go out. I sneak out with Izzy sometimes but that's risky as fuck. 

***  
I was just chilling in my room and then heard my dad come back from school. He had to talk with the principal because my new art teacher saw my bruises and informed him. Fuck I am screwed. 

„I told you to hide it fucker!" My father yelled and slapped me. 

„You stupid faggot! Can't even hide a bruise!" He mocked me and hit me again, harder this time. Then everything was getting darker and I felt like dying. 

***  
I woke up in my basement. Crap that means my dad could come in any minute and beat me up or even worse - rape me. Gosh I think I'll never escape. It was really dark in there. There was just a tiny strobe of light coming from a small dirty window. It must be really nice outside. In that moment I heard someone's footsteps and started to have a panic attack. I was very scared so I passed out again. 

„Hey Axl! Axl? Axl! Wake up dude!" I heard someone but didn't really recognise who at first. I was almost blind, everything was blurry and couldn't hear that much. Then I felt someone slap me. 

„Hey fucker quit it! What the hell?" I screamed.

My vision was coming back and I knew this wasn't my dad. 

„Hey it's me, Izzy. Can you stand up?" He said calmly and grabbed my hand. I was really happy he was there, but also curious why, and how. 

„I came to ask if you want to run away from here with me today? Also you have a huge basement dude. (A/N: not the only huge thing he has lmao what is wrong with me)" Izzy said seeing the concern on my face. 

„Thanks I guess, and yes would be cool but do you have money? And anywhere to go? What about my parents? Do they know you're here?" I asked multiple questions which were stuck in my head. 

„'Course I do! Don't worry... They'll be asleep for the next uhh... twenty hours probably." He said calmly. 

„How did you manage to do that?" I was really impressed by what Stradlin did. Why didn't I think of that?

„Well this is gonna be long." He warned. "So basically I wanted to visit you but you weren't in your room so i sneaked into your living room and saw two drinks, also heard your parents fucking in the bathroom. I decided to mix some sleeping pills from the drawer because I figured where you are. I waited like half an hour and here I am now." He said on one breath. 

"Thanks Izzy but no need to tell me about the fucking part. Gross! " I said kinda grossed out by that image. 

"So what about the money?" I asked. I was kinda worried 'bout that. 

"Oh i robbed your parents' wallets. Got a total of 5000$." Stradlin said happily. 

"Okay, they deserve it though. Where are we heading?" I was wondering if he had any ideas.

"First to my old friend. He owes me a favor" Izzy said while looking for his notebook. "Oh! Got the address right here. We need fake ID's from him. Axl Rose stays or do you want anything else?"He asked calmly, dude had everything planned already. 

"I think it stays. Better than William right? Also how long do we have to wait for the ID's" Not gonna lie I was really excited. 

"Like three hours when we get there." Iz said with a smirk. 

We laughed and talked all the way to Izzy's friend. My future really looked great. 

***  
Two years later. 

Me and Izzy live in L.A. now. I'm a waiter and Izzy... Well Izzy sells drugs. We live in a small apartment with Duff and Steven. We met them at school (we tried to graduate but that didn't work out). It was Steven's twenty-first birthday today today so we decided we'd go to the bar. Of course he's way younger than his ID age is. We all are. Didn't want to wait too many years to drink legally. 

I felt happy for the first time in my life. I had friends who were basically my family, a job and also my dream was starting to get true. (A/N: Y'all he probably manifested that, check this method out guyss) All we needed now was a lead guitarist so we decided that maybe we'll look for someone today. 

***  
We got in and immediaely found a table. Surprisingly there was almost no one except two really weird dudes, a girl who I think got ditched by someone and... him. 

He was sitting with his friends and he was playing some riffs on his guitar. He looked at me and blushed. In this minute I knew who will most likely be the guitarist. I stared at him for like an hour. Jesus he really was adorable. 

"Dude you ok?" Steven asked and chuckled softly. 

"Someone has a cruuush.." Izzy stated. 

"Hey! No I don't." I frowned. 

"Where's she?" Duff looked everywhere and then realised. "Oh she's a he! Cuuuute! " He winked. (A/N: agreed) 

"Go talk to him!" Steven said out of sudden. 

"You say it like it's the easiest thing in the world. IT'S NOT!" I screamed. The guy was alone now. 

"HEY YOU! YES YOU! COME HERE! WANNA SIT WITH US?" - Steven screamed.

"Umm... Y-yes... I guess." The guy said and sat next to me. I immediately blushed. 

"Soo what's your name?" I tried to be calm but I sounded like a thirteen year old girl. 

"Oh I'm Saul but I'd prefer if you guys would call me Slash." He giggled. How cute. 

"I'm Axl, and this is Duff, Izzy and Steven." I pointed the guys. 

"You guys have really cool names!" He exclaimed. 

"I saw you playing some riffs. You in a band or something?" Izzy asked. 

"No but I'd love to join a band someday. It's always been my dream y'know." He said waiting for our reactions. 

"NO WAY DUDE WE ARE LOOKING FOR A GUITARIST SINCE THREE MONTHS!!!" Steve screamed, probably the whole L.A heard us. 

"Stevie don't scream or you'll have a sore throat." Duff said in a worried tone. 

"So he's the singer?" Slash asked. 

"No... well umm... actually..." Duff got shy and looked at Steven. 

"Ew guys! Get a room!" Izzy said and we all laughed making Duff and Steven even more shy. 

***  
That night was sure the best one in my life. We talked and laughed till like 3 a.m and when we found out Slash has nowhere to sleep we decided to take him with us since he was our friend and the lead guitarist of „Guns N' Roses". 

***  
"Guyyyys! We have a probleem." Steven said in a sleepy voice. "Not enough beds and couches." He added worried. 

"Go to sleep Steven." Duff said out of sudden. Jesus he made me jump like ten feet in the air. 

"Slash maybe you'd sleep with Axl? If that's not a problem." Izzy winked. God I hope Slash didn't notice the fact that my face was now almost as red as my hair. 

"'Kay, guide me to your room?" He asked. 

"Yes, follow me. Also which side do you prefer to sleep on?" I was curious what he'll say.

"Dunno, doesn't really matter to me." He said in a really tired tone. Goodnight Ax." He added. 

"Goodnight."

***  
I woke up around 10 a.m. because I couldn't really sleep. And then I saw his face (A/N: i'm a believeer, lmao too much shrek). God Slash looked cute when he was sleeping. 

"I like you Slash. I really do." I said and turned around to get some sleep. 

"I like you too Ax..."

**Author's Note:**

> dunno what do y'all think? im really new into writing in english so sorry for this lmao anyways i hope y'all liked it  
> stay tuned for pt. 2 maybe? or recommend me any ships in the comments


End file.
